fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fluffytails: Everlasting Equinox
Story There was two fluffytails, a Solar Fluffytail named Ember and a Lunar Fluffytail named Luna. They normally was always in love until a Void Fluffytail named Casini decided to take Luna all for himself! Ember tried to stop him but he was knocked out. Crashing into a nearby beach where Fluffy and friends are. Gameplay Similar to the prequel its a 2d platfomer starring fluffy and friends with new faces and stages! However the leveling mechanic has been tweaked, you gain exp when you kill enemies, at the end of the stage the exp is tallyed up, depending on how much you got you level up! Also you can now switch character on the fly with a press of a button! Items Instead of just finding items during items during stages you also can now buy them in vending machines found in levels as well. To buy stuff you need Acorns. Heres a list of buyable items. *Fur Gel - Allows Fluffy to attack faster and Super-jump *Sour Lemon - Increases defense of the choosen fluffytail. *Counterweight - Allows fluffytails to break Superblocks without Boom or Max. *Super Sneaker - Increases the Max Speed for a choosen fluffytail. *Flower Pot - Allows Fluffy to use his Man-Eating Plant Pet Jax to bite and chomp nearby enemies. *Spring Sneakers - Increases the jump height of any fluffytail *Fur Styler - Allows Fluffy and friends to taunt, which upon getting a combo of 3 or more does massive damage to anything on screen Characters Fluffy Species: Fluffytail Gender: Male Bio: Well, with all my new friends I decided to move to Nighty Night City with them! Personality: Cheerful, Funny, Cute Ability: Can fly for a limited time and is faster than other characters Sparkle (Credit to Puddle Cat) Species: Vanilla Fluffytail Gender: Female Bio: Well, things have been good, but I sorta have a crush on Fluffy, don't tell him! Personality: Friendly, outgoing, active Ability: Can stun enemies with her cuteness and is lighter compared to Fluffy Bounce (Credit to Puddle) Species: Chocolate Fluffytail Gender: Male Bio: Now I'm fluffy's roommate, which is nice until he starts wanting bagels. Personality: Playful, adventurous Ability: Can bounce higher than any other character Boom! (Credit to Super) Species: Dynamite Fluffo Gender: Male Bio: Well, I retired from boxing and decided to be a hero with them, what can go wrong? Personality: Sassy, Not Serious Ability: Can lob explosives and light his self ablaze creating a bigger explosion but stuns him. Ray (Writen by Super) Species: Butterfly Fluffytail Gender: Female Bio: It's an eco-friendly sciencetist fluffytail that uses plants to attack Ability: Summon plants to aid you in battle! These list as the following: Power Flower shoots sunflower seeds in a spread fire style rapidly! Corn Buster shoots rocket-like ears of corn at enemies! Timber Titan is a slow melee weapon that whacks a gigantic tree at enemies for big damage and knockback! Oro Whip steals health from enemies, and puts them back in ray. Max Species: Blitz Fluffytail Gender: Male Bio: Nothings changed, I still own a airship. What? you expected big changes? Ability: While Running he can destory enemies and break blocks by just running into them, if he touchs a wall in this state he climbs up it for a short time. He can also keep the speed up while wallrunning by walljumping. Ember Species: Solar Fluffytail Gender: Male Bio: I lost my one true love! Luckily fluffy and his friends are gonna help but I'm still worried! Ability: Can fly higher than other characters and shoot high damage fire balls but at a slow speed. Stages Bonsai Bay A calm riverside resort that Fluffy and friends decided to take a vacation. There is a lot of water in the stage with lots of water related enemies! Towards the end of the stage there is a waterfall that you have to scale by hopping building to building while defeating enemies. Macaroon Metropolis Macaroon Metropolis is the second biggest city on Khirora, which its prized feature is its food! Most of the stage is either on the streets or rooftops. However in the middle of the stage you are inside the buildings hopping window from window until you smack into a giant donut of a donut shop. The Donut falls off and chases you for the rest of the stage. Risky Range Halfway up the mountain the ski lift breaks down, Fluffy and the gang tried to stay calm, but someone cut the wire that was holding the lift and it caused the lift to plumet into the valley. Risky Range is a Wild West like stage, compared to the 2 before it this stage is a tad bigger and more open, allowing you to fully use character's abilities to avoid peril! During the second half you can find minecarts while being a bit hard to control without failing using it allows fast transport around the stage, perfect for speedruns. Blueberry Alphs Once reaching the top they realize this is was actually where the destroyed purgatory landed, and some robots made it their home until the boiler broke freezing the place. Inside there is a lot machinery that can still work outside is wind that can be turned on and off. However as a reminder, the entire stage is covered and in ice and snow, sometimes it has to be melted by finding radiators that melts the ice for a little while! Enemies Bud A small enemy that can be defeated by attacking it or jumping. Big Bud A bigger bud that can be stunned and then defeated in a similar manner of a normal bud Putty These clay creatures roll around and if they touch you, you get stuck on them Radish These Rad Radishes charge at you and are the size of big buds Floppy Swims forward, cannot be damaged by normal means. Bloop Seems like after the last adventure he was transformed into a Fluffytail. However he is still nice enough to leave air bubbles while underwater. Circus Seal A seal found on a ball that can be bounced on after the Circus Seal is defeated. She blows balloons with her nose and lobs them at you. Big Famer Bud They run across the arena, then into the back ground where they throw poison crops at you. You need to stomp them serveral times to win. Soda Can Bud These buds throw explosive soda cans that explode on impact Winged Bud A bud that has wings so it can fly Hamburger Helper Walks faster than a normal bud, and can throw its hamburger bun as a boomerang. Bananarang Throws itself at you when it sees you. After hitting the left side of the screen, he comes back to the right heading to where he originally was. Turnip A turnip that charges towards you with it's spiked-like front. Tough Turnip A bigger turnip that can only be defeated by hiting it's backside. Overstuffed Bud A bud that slowly increases in size when not attacked. Bombshell Bud A bud that looks like a bombshell, they attempt to run into you and kamikaze. Bully Bud A big bud that is the boss of Macaroon Metropolis. He charges into walls causing Bombshell Buds to fall, throw 3 onto his helmet to break it so you can attack. If left alone for too long he will charge at you and if he hits you it does major damage. Tumbler A small tumbleweed fluffytail that doesn't mean harm, however it normally placed on hills making it roll down allowing it to damage you. Once it stops they become passive and follow you around for a little while, as a side note no fluffytails was harmed in the making of this game. Winged Anvil A anvil that doesn't like you that much and loses its wings when you run under it, if it squishes you it doesn't do damage but flattens the player into a pancake, making them lighter but weaker for a certain period of time. Buddies A group of buds that are the miniboss of Risky Range, they normally try attacking you once at a time. The red one constantly shoots fireballs, the blue one cries alot making the ground slippery (This is not a problem for Max), and lastly the yellow one floats around the arena swooping down. Once one goes down the remaining two attacked at the same time until there is one left. Barrel Bud A bud that wears a strong barrel that grants it alot of health, but doens't allow it to see anything. Tnt Barrel Bud This is a more difficult version of the Barrel Bud, these leave gunpowder where they walk sometimes, touching it explodes it causing extreme knockback. Pop-Gun Bud A bud that shoots out several projectiles at a rapid rate, but is fairly weak in terms of health and damage. Boomstick A walking explosive that when stomped explodes quickly! Fluffstorm A bunch of Fluffytails stuck in a sandstorm that sometimes chases the player in the lower sections of the level Cassini (Round 1) Cassini noticed how your trying to stop him, and decided to cut you short (literally, he cut the rope of the Ski Lift). He throws a lot of explosive enemies that have to be knocked into him to make him able to be damaged. Once damaged he'll bounce around the arena like a pinball, if you get hit you get dizzy and start stumbling in random directions. Ice Scream A small ice cream cone enemy that emitts a scream that can freeze you, making you slide in any direction that you was walking in. Difficulty Settings Squishy A mode that makes the game easy to understand, best for starters Soft A mode made for those who got used to the controls Brittle A mode that ups the amount of hazards in stages! Rough A mode that is made for masters or people who know how the game is played! Spiky The hardest (normal) difficulty, you actually start off with one hitpoint instead of 8 No Touchy Even harder than Spiky, it triples hazards and enemies and you only have one hitpoint. Also, no powerups. Cutscenes A falllen star (Begining of Bonsai Bay) While on fishing on Bonsai Bay Max saw Ember fall into the water. Max knew he was in trouble so he pulled him out the water and took him to the other fluffytails. After a lot of CPR and Medical Assistance he finally awakens and tells the fluffytails about his issues. They decided to help. Catching the Metro (To Macaroon Metropolis) Fluffy and the Others admits to Ember that he doesn't know how they can help him, but someone in the city might. Together they catch the train to Macaroon. A new face (End of Macaroon Metropolis) At the end of Macaroon Metropolis they found a lone fluffytail waiting for a bus. Max asks them if they can help them. Ray introduced herself and told them that maybe she can build a rocket ship, but she doesn't have the materials. Everyone decided to look for the Materials, but Ember is still unsure about this. Oh No. (To Risky Range) While everyone was waiting for the ski lift to reach the top of the mountain, a shadowy figure cuts the rope sending them into the valley of the mountain, known as Risky Range. Hole in the Wall (To Blueberry Alphs) After fighting Cassini for the first time, Cassini was blasted into the wall, showing a way into the mountain before flying away. Fluffy and the gang discovered the hole and eventually found themselfves at the top of the mountain! Soundtrack Boss Phase 1 & 2 (To be posted because my friend is a lazy trashbag.) Impending Doom https://youtu.be/uwcfcy2zjVY Gallery Tile Pic.jpg|Box art (With old name still there.) Category:Fluffytails (Series) Category:Ionic's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Original Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games